The present invention relates generally to variable speed drives and more particularly to a planetary V-belt variable speed drive.
In the past, it was desirable to provide a belt transmission in which the operator control was effective solely by changing the effective diameters of the variable speed sheaves without need for clutches or any other mechanisms. Heretofore, there have been no simple, straightforward mechanisms for converting a uni-directional input into a bi-directional output without some interruption of power.